


Son Revenge

by 8fred9



Series: Revenge Father-Son [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sequel, mission fuck up, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: Sequel just because I could and it was in my head





	1. Chapter 1

“ _STUPID POMPOUS INCONSIDERATE SANCTIMONIOUS AMERICAN FLAG!_ ”

Tony wanted to shout his anger and trash the room he was in. Instead he was sitting still hiding his anger behind his darkest most purple sunglasses and listening to the great Captain America telling the whole team how he had been a bad teammate and should listen to the American icon on the field instead of saving a whole school bus of kids.

 

He wish he was kidding, but no, Rogers was going on and on about the fact that one of the henchman of the villain of the week had been able to punch his perfect square jaw because Tony had been busy _SAVING KIDS_!

 

The worst part was that Fury was nodding along and all the other Avengers in the room, the little Captain is a God part of the team (Black Widow, Hawkeye and Falcon), were all on board and chipping in in the most ridiculous of ways just because they could and no one was there to defend Tony. If his Brucy bear was here no one would have said a thing, even Thor had gotten tired of all the Iron Man bashing. But his two favourite person were still at the tower and the genius had to deal with the stupid squad.

 

He just wished he could text his boyfriend, but the British bastard was on a mission and they had agreed that Tony was too much of a distraction for the spy. So he had to wait for Bond to text him first before he could contact him. To be fair, sexting the spy while he was in the middle of a covert operation had almost gotten his sexy spy killed so he understood the reason for the rule.

 

“…and that’s why I think Iron Man should get extra training with the team.” The blond wonder man finished. Tony rolled his eyes. After Ultron and the Civil War thingy Rogers had tried to make _his_ team (seriously !) what it had been before. But with new members, like the little spider and Doctor Strange and all the others that Tony loved so much more than the old avengers, he didn’t see the point of trying to work with the old avengers. He helped when he had too and was still Iron Man and would still help finance the team, but he refused to be their friends or confident anymore. So after a mission, like the saving kids over Captain America face, he still had to sit through the debriefings, but once it was done he was allowed to go back to his tower with his real team and forget everything stupid he had heard in the last hour.

 

“I agree, Iron Man should report for team training at the SHIELD HQ more often. Stark make time in your schedule for…” Fury started, but Tony was done.

 

“Nah, no thank you, I’ll pass. I follow your rule and show up when I have too, but you don’t have the authority to ask anything of me anymore.” The genius stood up removing his sunglasses to show the anger in his eyes. He was done and the hour he allowed Fury to get from his busy schedule was over.

 

Everyone opened their mouths, probably to tell him how arrogant and pompous he was acting, but the door of the conference room opened and a familiar face came in.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but our meeting should have started already and I do appreciate punctuality above everything else.” M voice was firm and full of authority. Tony looked on as Fury looked embarrassed and at a lost for words. The rest of the Avengers looked on confused. “Mister Stark, its always a pleasure to see you.”

 

Ignoring Fury, M walked straight to Tony and shook his hand with a warm smile. The genius felt his anger melt away and smiled back. He still missed the old M so much, but this new one was so polite and so so posh.

 

“M, what made you leave the queen’s country and step foot into this unrefined compound?” Tony saw Fury and Rogers flinch at the comment, but M eyes wrinkled in silent laughter.

 

“We have a mission on American soil and needed to advise SHIELD of our intent to arrest dangerous individual, since those individual might be superhumans. We would of course love to have your support in this endeavour.”

 

“I was ready to offer the Captains and his team help.” Fury chimed in, pushing Rogers forward. The Captain raised his hand to shake M’s hand, but the head of MI6 didn’t budge keeping his body angle toward the genius.

 

“And if the mission required unsubtle explosion and flashy over the top costumes I would have been pleased to accept your help director. But this is a delicate spy mission for MI6, not a costume party.”

 

“There’s nothing flashier then Iron Man.” Steve mumbled (petty little prick).

 

M finally turned his attention on the tall blond and, to Tony’s delight, snorted, actually full on disdain filled snorted at the pride of SHIELD.

 

“You’ve just proven a lack of restrain that would be fatal to my agents on the field and the very reason I cannot allowed your brashness on this mission. Mister Stark has been and is still a great asset to MI6 and one of our most trusted investor. You on the other hand have been a disgrace to your country and have in the short period of time you’ve been back, instigated a civil war and rebelled against your government. “ Tony hoped that the Jarvis spy he had installed into the compound had just recorded this, because the would be his new ringtone, doorbell and car alarm (anything that made sound in the tower would now make this speech).

 

Rogers was red in the face and Fury looked about to exploded in shame. The rest of the little team were livid. Tony was having the time of his life when the cherry on top of the shame Sunday walked in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but is there a secure location I could use to install my monitors and equipment before we send our agents in the field?” Q asked walking in with his eyes glued to his _Stark_ tablet. If Fury could have fainted, he would have done so at this very moment. Steve looked back at the new comer and Tony spotted the interested that light up the soldier face (over his dead body).

 

“Agent Romanov will escort you to the main monitoring room Quartermaster.” The director of SHIELD was trying to regain his composure while the Widow stood up to move to Q’s side. It was so hard for Tony not to run to his son and blast the damn woman away from the younger man, but he managed. The Quartermaster looked up, his eyes landing on his father for the first time and instinctively took a step away from the approaching agent, mistrust filling his eyes. Q knew of his father history with the red haired woman and without having ever met her plainly loathed her on sight.

 

“No I meant a secure location away from the compound.” Q said walking closer to M and Tony. “Hello Mister Stark, a pleasure to see you again.”

 

“The pleasure all mine Quartermaster, what made you leave your little cave? I know your not fond of the sun.” Tony asked sliding next to the younger man, but refraining from touching or hugging his only child.

 

“My minions are updating my cave, by volunteering for this mission I don’t have to sit through all those boring server updates.” M glared at the younger man, but the genius laugh softly nudging his son shoulder.

 

“The compound is the most secure location in New York young man, you should accept our offer to use it without complaints.” Now, Q was young, the youngest Quartermaster in MI6 history, but he hated people pointing this out. That Fury, the person on his son top five shit list of all time, was the one patronizing Q and looking at him like he was a spoil child, dared to comment in such a way was enraging. His son hated Fury with a passion as bright as a thousand suns. Since the whole _Iron Man Yes Tony Stark No_ incident, which had resulted in one of Tony’s worst depressions and spiral of self-doubt, Q had been fuelling a truly impressive hatred for the one eye man. Not that Tony would ever complain about it.

 

“So you are assuring me that the compound that was built after SHIELD, an organisation that failed and had to rise back from its ashes after a worldwide infiltration of the worst evil organisation known to man kind was able to fill it with its agents, is secured. You can even assure me that there isn’t any double agent in this room and your calling it secure?” The last sentence was said with Q giving a long look toward the Black Widow. Tony had never in his life seen Fury look so pale.

 

“Now son….” Rogers started, but Q lifted his hand to stop him.

 

“I’m not your son or any kind of fan of yours Mister Rogers. Please refrain from any kind of familiarity with me.” The genius was so proud, he was trembling with the desire to hug the skinny little viper that was his son. M for his part was enjoying the whole thing, clearly please to see that the famous American organization was filled with petty children that made all of his agents (even the most unruly of them all) look like professionals.

 

“I would be delighted to offer my tower for your needs Quartermaster. It is completely secure and his currently habited by a green rage monster and a God of lighting that would be delighted to offer their protection to your agents.” Tony said smoothly. Q and M exchanged a look and nodded in affirmation.

 

“It’s so gracious of you to offer Mister Stark, I didn’t want to look to forward by asking this, but it would ease my mind to know my Quartermaster secure for the rest of our stay on American soil.” Without waiting for Fury to get his voice back (Tony was pretty sure this was a blow Fury wouldn’t be able to forget), the genius smoothly placed his hand to the back of the Quartermaster shoulder and turned him around to walk him out of the room. M stayed behind, probably to organised the transfer Q’s material to the tower. The door was barely closed behind the two geniuses that they heard the explosion of voices from the occupants of the room fill the corridor with all their indignations.

 

“That was a pleasant introduction to your teammates.” Q said softly. Tony shot him a quick look but stayed silent until they were out of the compound and in his car. Happy gave the younger man a warm smile knowing better then to hug his godson in public. Once in the car and on their way to the tower, Q quickly sent a text from his phone before putting it away and snuggling against his father side with a sigh. “Their all pricks.”

 

“Not all of them, but the prick team is staying at the compound and they needed support today. “ Q rolled his eyes, but sighed happily when Tony started playing with his hair. “Enough about irrelevant peasant how are you?”

 

“Tired, I wasn’t lying in there, my lab is begin completely updated, both for security purposes and for network efficiency. I spent months on the security, I had all the double 0 agents test it to make sure it couldn’t be access by any one but my minions and myself. But the server’s updates and the network patching gave me a headache. When M said he needed someone in New York I just jumped on the occasion to get out of the wires and computer parts…. I missed you.”

 

Tony was about to cry, his adorable baby was being all snuggly and cute. He kissed his son forehead, filling his nostril with the younger man smell (earl grey tea, dust and sandalwood). “You know I always miss you Quentin.”

 

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, just enjoying each other presence. Once in the tower and secure from any prying eyes, Happy enveloped the younger man in a bear hug before leaving and the geniuses stayed glued to each other in the elevator to Tony’s penthouse.

When the doors opened it was to reveal a dashing British double 0 agent with his hands in the air being threaten by a knife welding doctor and an hammer welding God of Thunder.

 

“JAMES!?!”

 

Bond lowered his hand and turned his most dashing smile toward the older man.

 

“Hi darling.” Thor choose this moment to zap the agent with his hammer and the two geniuses looked in shook has Bond fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of talking...this chapter is what was going in my head most of the time....because it make sense sick kind of sense to me and I needed to write about it

After what felt like hours of panic shouting and loud explanation, Q was now sitting next to his father on the large sofa of the common room looking at two very confused men sitting across from them and still ready to kill the British intruder currently unconscious and with his head on the older Stark lap.

 

If he was honest with himself, Q was a little confused himself. He had though that his father had stopped dating the double 0 agent not long after returning to New York. Not that either man had confirmed the breakup, but they also didn’t talk about each other with Q, so he had assume it had been a short vacation romance. But from the look of horror and panic on his father face when the agent had crumbled to the floor, he had clearly been mistaken.

 

Tony was caressing the unconscious man head, while his other hand was resting over the double agent heart, like he needed to make sure it was still beating. Clearly there was still something going on between then two men.

 

“I didn’t know you had sired a son Man of Iron.” Thor was looking at them with a smile, but Tony and Q looked up at the same time in horror.

 

“What?...How…what!?!” The genius couldn’t find his words and Q was wondering how to kill a God. The big blond pointed to them with a big smile.

 

“You share the same energy, it is very easy to tell.” Bruce eyes moved from one Stark to the other scanning their features. Q looked nothing like his father, but this was a doctor specialised in biology and he must have spotted something, because his eyebrows went up and his calm eyes became interested.

 

“Oh, I see.” Bruce voice was so calm it was unnerving, but he refrained from any other comment.

 

“I’m not….” Q placed a hand on his father hand stopping him.

 

“I am his son and I would be eternally grateful if it could remain between us. My job doesn’t allowed me to have love ones without placing them in danger and it is the same for my father as you must already know from personal experience. “ Bruce and Thor nodded accepting this much faster than Q had anticipated.

 

“I’ll respect your wishes little Man of Iron, my shield brother family secret will remain safe between my sealed lips.” Bruce gave a nod of affirmation that made his father smile.

 

“Tony had mention his son before,” The doctor started calmly to the younger man utter surprise. “He didn’t say if he was still alive or not and never once mention it again. It is a pleasure to meet you Quentin.”

 

His father was blushing. “I mention it once, after a really successful experiment I wished you could have seen…I didn’t think you remembered Brucy bear.” Doctor Banner glared softly at the scientist, but there was no heat behind it. “Thanks.”

 

Bruce stood up smoothly and walked to his father, he caressed the smaller man cheek softly. It was a weird interaction and Q had no idea what to make of it. The doctor turned to the younger man and patted his head like he was puppy.

 

“Your secret his safe with me. I would never do anything to hurt Anthony.” The use of his father full name was very confusing, but Tony was looking at the doctor with adoration, so Q decided to let it go. He knew his father had a profound friendship with the doctor and although it made no sense to him, it seemed to be a friendship based on mutual respect and fierce protectiveness on the doctor side of it. “We’ll leave you to catch up, but I do hope you’ll all joined us for dinner later…I cannot wait to hear from our unconscious guest.”

 

There was a warning there, but once again his father was smiling warmly and didn’t seem to be alarmed by it. Thor followed the smaller man lead and they both left leaving the geniuses with a passed out double agent.

 

“Should I be jealous darling?” The not so passed out agent asked opening his eyes with a mischievous smile. Tony smiled leaning down to give the strawberry blond man a quick kiss. Q was still confused and cleared his throat loudly in annoyance.

 

“How long has this been going on?” Q asked softly.

 

“What to you mean? Quentin we’ve been dating since London, you gave us your blessing.” Tony was looking at his son with a worried look in his eyes and the agent was looking up at the younger man with a frown but hadn’t moved to dislodge himself from his father lap.

 

“But…that was months ago and…Bond hasn’t mention seeing you since then.”

 

“Really?” The genius looked down at Bond, but the agent simply shrugged. “ We see each other once a week at least.”

 

“How? 007 is always away on mission and….” And the agent had been more selective about his missions. Sometimes choosing easy boring missions and allowing younger agents to take missions the older man would usually have jumped on. Bond had even started to take time off and had to the shock of all of MI6 started to bring back his equipment regularly (not all of it, this wasn’t a miracle after all, but still, now some of it came back in one piece). “Oh! OH! You’re in a actual serious relationship!”

 

Tony reached out to place his hand on his son forehead with a look of worry. “Quentin are you feeling alright?”

 

“The great 007 is in a serious relationship with you!” Q exclaimed. It made so much sense. The whole of MI6 had a betting pool to try and guess what kind of woman would make the great 007 settle. As it turned out a middle age genius philanthropist was the key to the great mystery. A double 0 agent in a serious stable relationship. That was the stuff of myths and legends. “I think M would give you a medal if he knew.”

 

“Oh M knows.” Bond said like it was no big deal.

 

“What!?!?”

 

“Tony is my emergency contact and the sole beneficiary of my estate.” The older man nodded as Bond sat up placing his arm over his father shoulder and pulling him closer. “I had to inform M after the accident in Spain.”

 

“Spain? When you almost got shot because… _you were looking at your phone_.” His father was blushing, his whole face becoming redder and redder while Bond chuckled softly.

 

“Your father can be extremely distracting when he wishes to be.” Tony groaned covering his face.

 

“You should have told me you were on a dangerous mission!”

 

“And miss the chance to get a naughty selfie…never.” Q wasn’t sure if he wanted to puke or jump to his death. His father hide his face in the agent neck while the agent kissed his forehead chuckling softly. “It’s still my mobile home screen background.”

 

“Please shut up.” The older man mumbled from his boyfriend neck.

 

“Yes, please do!” Q shouted. James was laughing and…he looked so happy. They both did really and the younger man had to admit it was kind of adorable if not also extremely unsettling.

 

Figures that two men with busy life and dangerous professions would make a long distance relationship work like it was the simplest thing in the world. He was sure that if he looked at the agent missions over the last months and his father business travels he would find a lot of similarities. But he also realized that the agent had been wrapping his missions much faster then he used too and that his father had been on less and less avengers missions, while taking a much more important role in his business.

 

“Are you planning on retiring?” He wasn’t sure whom he was asking, but both men turned to him. Bond was the first one to answer.

 

“Yes, not now, but we’ve been talking about my retirement. I’ll probably take a job has an avengers consultant for covert missions.” And the worst part of this…was that it made complete sense.

 

“Humm after Japan it seemed like a good idea and I think it would be better for James mental health.”

 

Q went back to his memory of Bond’s mission to Japan and it made sense. One of the agent young informants had been killed on that mission and Bond had disappeared for a week after the assignment. When he had reappeared in MI6 everyone had though he would go on a self-destructive binge, but he had seemed calm and at peace.

 

“You were in Japan?” Q asked looking at his father, piecing their relationship over the last months together and making sense of the agent behaviour.

 

“Yes of course! James called me after that poor kid death.” Tony squeezed Bond hand gently before continuing. “We both took a week off and….well.”

 

“I asked your father to marry me…. with your permission of course.” Bond quickly added when Q glared at him in warning.

 

“When?”

 

“Oh not now!” His father jumped in right away. “We’ve talked about it, but it’s a long term plan for James retirement and…mine.”

 

“Yours? You’d stop being Iron Man?” Q hadn’t though he would ever see the day his father would stop being a superhero.

 

“No, I don’t think I’ll ever stop being Iron Man, but… there’s a younger generation of avengers that’s starting to emerge and they need someone to show them the way and mentor them. I can’t let Rogers corrupt them with his warped sense of justice. Carol, Strange and myself are planning to start a mentorship program with help from outside consultant. It will be a long process, but I believe the project is worth my time.”

 

“I’m assuming Bond would be one of the consultant.” The agent nodded. “That’s…. surprisingly mature…for both of you.”

 

His father snorted laughing. It really was a mature decision from the two most immature men Q knew. But at the same time he could see this project being beneficial to the young generation of superhuman that was emerging all around the world. The genius had made strong connection with some interesting heroes and Bond had connections all around the world with agents from different organisations. If they were to both mentor a new generation of heroes…they would be unstoppable.

 

“SHIELD will become obsolete.” From the evil glint in Bond eyes at the Quartermaster comment he know he would be helping his father once he decided to start his endeavour.

 

“Oh? You think? I hadn’t though of that at all.” And that was a bold face lie from the genius and they all knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

The mission was kind of boring if Tony was honest with himself.

 

_Dad, stop spacing out and focus_

Q’s sharp voice and Bruce muffled laughter over the comms brought the genius attention back to the party. “Sorry, I’m bored. I can’t remember the last time I willingly went to one of those rich people party, but I’m remembering with each vapid conversation why I stop.”

 

_Super drug dealer playing poker with your Boyfriend, that’s why you’re here, now go and mingle_

Tony could hear Bruce silent enjoyment of his son bossiness over the comms and that was just unfair. He had though being a spy would be so much more interesting, but he wasn’t here incognito and actually had to play Anthony Stark the eccentric billionaire. It was boring.

 

James was at the poker table being dashing and Tony had to refrained from going to the bathroom and send his partner a spicy picture to make that mask of professionalism crack. Because his son was right, James was playing poker with very dangerous people and they were here for information gathering. The genius had been placing small recording devices around the room and on people all night and the amount of criminals in the room was astounding.

 

He was passing by the dance floor when a pale hand caught his and he was pulled unto the dance floor and not in the leading role either. Looking up he meet well known green eyes and chuckled.

 

_DAD!_

 

Sharp cold blue eyes zeroed in on the genius from the distress in the Quartermaster voice, but Tony shook his head at this partner. “It’s alright.”

 

“It’s also rude to ignore your dance partner.” Said partner placed a leading hand on the smaller man waist spinning him around.

 

 

“Good evening Loki.” He heard the gasp from his son in his ear, but otherwise kept his attention on the God of Mischief.

 

“Why haven’t you been in the field lately Stark? It is insanely boring to have to deal with incompetence when I deign to give the avengers a chance to come out and play with a real villain.”

 

“Fury said you get away to easily when I fight you, so Rogers was charged with arresting you.” Loki rolled his beautiful green eyes and pouted. “Thor wants to know if you’ll come by the tower soon?”

 

“If he’s not in the tower and you are, it would be my pleasure. I found something on one of my travels I wished to discussed with you.” Tony’s interest was piqued right away.

 

“I’ll text you next time Thor goes to Asgard.”

 

“It’s a date Stark.” Loki spoon the smaller man around in a difficult tango step that the genius followed easily. “Oh and you might be interested to know that the incompetent avenging part of your little team crashed your little party.”

 

Loki lead them to a darker corner with ease and pointed to the top balcony where Romanov was standing and to a group on the left side where Tony could easily see Rogers trying to mingle with rich ladies. When the older man turned to thank the God for the heads up, Loki was already gone.

 

“We got party crasher, did M accept any help from Fury?”

 

_No, SHIELD involvement with this mission was denied. Whose there?_

“Romanov and Rogers.” He gave their exact location and it wasn’t long before the younger man was cursing loudly in his father ear.

 

_She’s a terrible spy everyone knows her face! There’s nothing subtle in her presence here she needs to go now!....shit!_

Tony didn’t need to ask what had gone wrong. The main bad guy, a truly (unfairly) gorgeous man who should have been a GQ model looked up and his pleased expression morphed to anger the moment he saw the red haired on the balcony. This was going to go south fast. Moving to Rogers side as fast as he could Tony pulled the American icon away.

 

“What are you doing here?” Tony hissed angrily. Q was yelling a similar question in his ear.

 

“You clearly needed help,” Steve said it in such a condescending tone that if they hadn’t been in a room full of people and trying to be subtle the genius would have punch the blond in the face.

 

_I can’t believe you ever dated that idiot_

“Right!” At Rogers confused look Tony shocked his head, but he did notice James sharp angry gaze from the corner of his eyes. They hadn’t really talked about past relationships, oh well it was out now. “Rogers for the love of all things with eagles on them please get the fuck out of here and take your flaming red target with you.”

 

It was all said with the biggest fakest smile Tony could muster just in case anyone would look their way and wonder about their conversation. But really the older man was boiling with anger. It was one thing to nag him every time he took some of his precious time to help the Captain team on the field. But this wasn’t even a SHIELD or an Avengers mission and still the great buffoon of the red white and blue couldn’t keep out of a mission he had been told and ordered to stay away from.

 

“Too late darling.” A familiar arm looped around Tony’s waist and he relaxed minutely. He hadn’t even realized he was trembling with anger until it was gone. James full attention was on the smaller man making sure Tony was all right and silently asking so many questions with all the concern in those icy blue eyes. Who knew such a cold gaze could be so warm and caring? “He left when Miss Romanov started coming down the stairs, the target also spotted Captain America and ran out the door.”

 

_We have another agent tailing the target; Fury will be notified of this_

Tony and James hummed their agreements at the same time. His partner grabbed a glass of whiskey from a passing waiter and offered it to the genius in a smooth move. He happily accepted the drink sipping at it and notice that Rogers was still standing in front of them looking at the couple with a frown. The large blond look was filled with…betrayal?

 

“And you are?” Steve asked with disdain.

 

James deign to spare a look toward the avenger standing before them, but his eyes quickly returned to the genius. “Did you want to stay here darling? We can go, the mission was ruined so my schedule is clear, burger or Italian?”

 

“I’m asked you a question!” The agent sighed, actually sighed and even if he had to look up at the Captain, the look James gave him was one reserved for an inferior person that was wasting his precious time.

 

“And I choose not to answer. I don’t know what you learned in the army _Captain.”_ The title was used with such disdain Tony actually flinched a little. “ But when a commanding officer gives a soldier an order to stand down as to not jeopardize an important mission and that soldier disobey the order and place his fellow soldiers at risk _he is put down_.”

“I…” James only had to look at Rogers and the great Captain America became speechless.

 

“The man you just spooked away experiments on children. Violent drugs that would make you cry for mercy, tested on children. We could have arrested him, destroyed his whole operation and put a stop to all of it this very night. But your _ego, utter disrespect for authority and brashness_ just destroyed MI6 effort.” James voice was ice cold and this aspect of his partner fascinated Tony. “And you have the gall to be asking me my name instead of begging for forgiveness.”

 

Tony watched in amazement the great and powerful Captain America crumble under James words. It was majestic.

 

With one last look filled with disdain toward the tall blond, James turned to Tony and his whole face became soft and adoring, it was like looking at a completely different man.

 

“Burger or Italian my love?”

 

“Italian sounds lovely right now, what about that little restaurant we went too last time you were in town?” James smiled and went to get their coats.

 

“…Tony I…”

 

“Oh shut it Rogers.” The genius was done trying to make this relationship with the old avengers work, tonight had been the last drop in an already flowing cup of everything he had let go over the last months. “ I’m done Steve, done with all of this. I’ve moved on and I’m happy, happier then I ever though I deserved to be and you know what, you always made me feel like I was less than you _all the freaking time_. But you know what? I’m so much better than you, I have a partner that loves me, friends that don’t take me for granted and I’m fucking happy.”

 

And he was. He was so happy. He had a wonderful son that was his whole world, friends that had his back no matter what and a partner that adore him and respected him. Tony had only just realized that Steve had never given him the respect he deserved.

 

His coat was placed on his shoulder by gentle loving hands and Tony turned to his partner feeling lighter and happier.

 

“Ready to go?” James asked offering his arm like the true gentleman he was. With one last look at the tall blond man, Tony nodded and took the offered support. They walked into the night fresh air, walking quietly together.

 

“Q?” Tony asked softly knowing his son had listened during the whole confrontation.

 

_The target is in our custody, 006 took over with 005_

“You know that wasn’t what I was asking.” James chuckled softly next to the genius.

_M was notify about his wayward agents and they have been taken off the active Avengers list pending re-evaluation of their value to the team…it will be failed of course_

The genius didn’t question his son confidence in the two Avengers impossible rehabilitation in the team. Even if they were to pass M or Q wouldn’t accept anything but a complete sanction and removal from active duty. Fury would be made a fool if he even though about giving his agents a second chance when all the other organisation would be made aware that SHIELD agents couldn’t follow simple orders and were out of control. Something Tony was sure Q had already made everyone in the know aware off.

 

 _I’m cutting the_ _comms for you and 007, I have things to handle here…Banner wants to know if he can have Rogers, whatever that means?_

“Tell Brucy bear it’s not worth it, but that he can do whatever he wants.” He heard Banner chuckle on the comms. “Goodnight sweetheart, I’ll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast.”

 

_Goodnight Dad, and 007 your equipment better come back in one piece or I’ll keep my father to myself all weekend!_

The communication was disconnected while the older man was still laughing and Bond was sputtering about the pen he had left at the poker table knowing full well he had just been screwed over by his Quartermaster.

 

“You better make tonight memorable since I won’t be seeing you this weekend.” James growled, but he was a good sport about it. With a quick kiss to the agent cheek, Tony snuggled into his partner side. He hoped for many more nights like this.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done done done done done done....maybe  
> This pairing is just so much fun to write  
> I still have so many issues with Rogers damn

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this was in my head and wouldn't leave me alone at all so here we go again.


End file.
